


Der Glühwürmchenprinz

by Rurukki



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/pseuds/Rurukki
Summary: Aoi is a lonely man who only lives for work. But this changes soon as he met a young strange man..
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Der Glühwürmchenprinz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in late 2018. It's nothing special but I thought I'll publish it while still writing for the others. 
> 
> *Glühwürmchenprinz is German for Firefly Prince

Aoi was a hard-working man. He even stayed longer at work until midnight because that's what he lived for. Working. Despite him being popular among his workmates and being able to afford a rather luxurious lifestyle, he was one thing. Lonely.  
He did had a few friends or rather workmates to spend time with. Women who admired him and a family that fully supports him. Still, it didn't fill his empty feeling on the inside and he tried to fill it with work. The people around him were worried because it could kill him. But Aoi didn't care. What should he even live for? There was nothing but an empty void which was nothing but pain.. Unbearable painful loneliness. 

One day, a late summer's night, Aoi was packing his things from his working desk and headed out. The others were already gone so he was the last to leave and close the doors of the building.  
As he headed to his car, he let out a deep sigh and looked up to the orange-purplish summer sky. He watched the sunset for a while and sighed again. Aoi got into his car and instantly drove home. As soon as he arrived, he headed straight to his house, went inside and grabbed a beer from the kitchen and drunk himself to sleep while sitting in his chair in front of the TV like every other evening. 

Late at night, he woke up from a noise outside of his garden. Aoi got up and slowly headed to the back door, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He opened the and saw a young man standing in front of him. The stranger looked up to Aoi. He had dark brownish golden eyes which were shining in the moonlight. A beautiful face, a feminine yet masculine body.. But what was he doing? Were he drunk or on drugs? Or a lost psychopath that decided to scratch on his door at night?   
"Who are you?" Aoi said in a grumpy and drunken voice.  
"Uruha. I am a Firefly prince and I do not have a long time left.. But I am here to make you feel less lonely and I also need a place to stay!" he chuckled.   
"Excuse me?"   
Uruha smiled and welcomed himself inside.   
Aoi blinked a few tikes and followed his movements with his dark and empty eyes.   
"What are you the fuck doing? Leave or I call the cops." he hissed a little while watching the stranger.   
Uruha turned to Aoi and put his finger on Aoi's lips. "I will disappear soon. But not until you found happiness. I will stay by your side! It sounds surreal and I can smell cheap alcohol out of your mouth.. But!" Uruha let his eyes light up and smiles. "I've been following you since a while. Now I decided to help you." 

Aoi sighed and wanted to kick the so called 'new helper' out — but he couldn't. Something was going on inside witfh him, which made him like the stranger and he didn't wanted him to leave and be alone again.   
"Sure. Just make sure you don't break anything. Toilet is upstairs. Good night."   
Uruha nodded and followed aoi to his seat and decided to sleep right next to him. 

\- - -

The following days were like always. Only difference was, Uruha was housing with Aoi. He was watching his steps and backed off in the beginning. Uruha was watching Aoi very closely until he decided to finally step right into his everyday life.

One late evening after a long day, Aoi sat in his garden and watched the sunset which colored Tokyo in beautiful warm colors. Uruha was walking up to him and sat down right next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Aoi said in a lonely deep voice and took a sip from his beer. Uruha nodded. "Yes it is." he replied and came closer to Aoi. "I want you to smile." - "Eh?" Aoi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Smile. It would look great on you with the warm sunset colors. You're a pretty man." Aoi turned a little red. What was that feeling? He never had anyone tell him that. Aoi knew he wasn't super ugly. But he never saw himself as too good looking, just average. But Uruhas soft spoken words made him feel a little special.  
Aoi sighed a little and looked at him, slightly smiling.

Uruha leaned onto him, also having a smile on his face. "What is it that makes you continue to work so hard... Isn't there anything else you live for?" Aoi shrugged. "Not really. I am good at working and functioning. Nothing else. I have no one to care for but me, so I have no worries. And I don't need anything else in my life. I will work, pay taxes and die. If I wouldn't have this job, I would probably just kill myself." Uruha slowly took Aoi's hand. "Don't say such things. You just need to find something that brings you joy. You will only work yourself to death." - "Doesn't sound too bad." Uruha tightened the grip of his hand. "Isn't there anything you enjoy.. Or love..?" Aoi shook his head and took a sip again.  
The pretty boy sighed but smiled. "Fine. I will help you."

In the following days, Uruha followed Aoi around and stayed close to him. So close, workmates started to question Aoi's sexuality but he didn't care. Uruha was the first and only one who made him truly feel warm and welcome. He didn't understood it himself but he just went with it.

While walking around in Shibuya, Uruha was holding Aoi's hand. The only concern he had, was that summer was going to be over in a few weeks and that means, he will disappear and lose Aoi. The thought made him grab Aoi and hug him all of a sudden while being surrounded by hundreds of people who were staring at them.   
Aoi looked down to him with a questioned look. "Uruha..?" he wrapped his arms around him. "This is our summer. I will make it unforgettable for you." he hugged the hard worker even more and couldn't look at him since he started to tear up. Aoi was worried and gently lift up Uruhas face with his hands. "Don't worry." he said smiling.  
He softly pressed his lips against Uruhas, followed by a long intense kiss.

\- - -

The two had fallen in love with the other and spent all of their time together. After many years of loneliness and only existing for work, Aoi's heart finally filled up with warmth and fuzziness. His eyes started to get brighter and full of life. Both were living and loving together but as pretty and perfect it seemed to be, summer came to an end. The days started to become shorter and colder.. The time Uruha had feared, has been up.

"Aoi.." Uruha said in a mumbling voice. They were lying in bed, cuddling a little and resting. "Yes?". Uruha grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Remember when I said I will disappear...?" Aoi nods and answers in a more silent and breaking voice "What's with that?".  
Tears started to build up in the little firefly prince's eyes. "Summer is over.. I will be gone soon.."

His boyfriend widened his eyes and got up. "What?! What do you mean..? You cannot leave! Not yet!" Aoi spoke as his voice broke down.  
He started to tear up and couldn't hold it in. Uruha got up also, hugged him tight while starting to cry. "I have to leave. It was my wish to make you happy and it got true. I love you, Aoi!"

Aoi looked into his eyes. "I want you to be with me.. Forever.." he held his hands tight. "I know.. And so do I.. But I will promise that I will return.." he looked up to the black haired man and smiled.  
Aoi gently wiped the tears off of his cheeks with a sad smile himself.   
"Promised..?" he whispered to which Uruha slightly nodded. "Promised..."

Later that night, Aoi and Uruha went to Aoi's backyard, holding their hands tight and walking close to each other. When they stood in front of a little nest of fireflies, Uruha turned around, took Aoi's other hand and looked deep into his eyes.  
"My wish came true.." he said with a saddened but satisfied voice.  
"I will promise. I'll be back and be with you."   
Aoi leaned in for a short kiss. "And I promise, that I will wait right here for you.. my prince."  
Tears started to roll down their cheeks. Uruha started to slowly disappear in golden lights with a soft smile on his face, looking at the man he loves so much. He wrapped his arms around Aoi and pulled in for their last and deep kiss.   
His lover held him close, having a tear rolling down his cheek.   
Their kiss became lighter and the golden lights started to fly up to the night sky. 

Aoi looked up, smiling and waved.   
"We will see each other again.. Thank you for being here.." he sighed and wiped away his tears and looked up to the moon. "I love you, Uruha."


End file.
